


Reamed

by HeavenHeaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Minor cum inflation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHeaven/pseuds/HeavenHeaven
Summary: Shiro gets plowed senseless.





	Reamed

**Author's Note:**

> Should also note there's mentions of pregnancy and pheromones. Basically humans are just regular ol' humans, but Galra are a bit more instinct driven. This is just something short, nasty, and self indulgent.

Your name is Takashi Shirogane and you’re now face-to-face with the kid you took under your wing something like 5 years ago. Except he hasn’t been a kid for a very long time now.

“Lance is right. You have changed.” 

You tell yourself you’re not flirting with him, but he gives you a smirk that lights you on fire and that’s when you know you never stood a chance.

* * *

You can’t help but clench as your hole slowly swallows his alien cock. You can feel every ridge as he slides inside and your heart stutters in your chest. He runs a very human hand over your pecs in an attempt to soothe you. You don’t want him to stop, even if you realize it’s been a while since you were in a position like this— on your hand and knees, that is. Your cock hangs heavy and blood-fed between your thighs. His presence is even larger as he breaches your personal space. His dick is bigger than you expected, and you love the way it stretches out your rim. You groan as he begins to move, running the entire length of his cock into your slutty hollow.

“Oh, Takashi,” he moans. You haven’t heard that name in a long time. He licks across your shoulders and the back of your neck. You mewl embarrassingly at the feeling. You try to remember you’re Takashi Shirogane; Former Commanding Officer at the Galaxy Garrison, Former Black Paladin, and leader of Voltron, but you’re still whining as his hot, thick, cock rails into you even deeper.

You can feel his knot rubbing experimentally at your entrance and you’re so excited, it’s hard to breath. 

“Knot me, please,” you beg. He jolts a bit in surprise. It’s cute, and you remember a time when he was only a 5 foot teenager who’d follow you around like a well-trained puppy.

“You know about—?” you can hear the apprehension in his voice. He’s nervous about how he’s changed, but you still love every inch of him.

“Do it, Keith,” you assure. 

He only pauses for a moment before he’s rutting into you again. He’s eager— like he’s always been. You can feel him grinding his knot against you with more confidence. It’s big, and it’s only getting bigger.

You cry out as you feel the sudden stretch and sting as it finally breaches your asshole and nestles itself inside you. He’s groaning as he humps and rubs the engorged bundle of nerves against your insides. It feels like you’ve been punched in the gut and then hollowed out completely by his massive cock. You can feel the bulge pressing against your stomach when he suddenly tenses and, just as quickly, you’re being force-filled with the gush of his seed. 

You scramble for purchase as your belly distends and protests with each new spurt of hot cream, but he has you in a possessive grip that makes you quiver. The pressure inside your ass and belly only build before you’re cumming hard with a strangled shout. Your ass is greedily clenching and sucking at Keith’s too-big cock, and every roll of muscle makes you scream even louder. You don’t know when you started crying, but your vision is blurred by the intensity of your orgasm and you can hear Keith gently cooing into your ringing ears. 

“Baby. Baby. I have you. I’m right here.”

Your ass is now protesting being stretched to its limits, it’s still being forced to gape around Keith’s dick. You have the fleeting thought that you’ve permanently violated your rim beyond repair. You hear Keith telling you how beautiful and pink your hole is. You can feel him run a finger around the base of his cock and you start to sob. You need Keith to pull out, but you realize he can’t. You feel him shift back to hovering over you. He turns your head gently, before he begins to lap at your tears. You quickly notice the rumbling emanating from his chest. It vibrates against your back soothingly and you realize he’s purring. You make a sound like something between a huff and a laugh. 

“I love you.” It’s your voice, but it sounds distant. You feel Keith jolt again, his gentle licks pause only briefly before he continues, the rumble in his chest only growing.

His other hand reaches around to rub the bulge of your belly. It makes you hot to know there’s such a thin layer of flesh between his hand and his cock imbedded deep inside you. 

“I wish I could get you pregnant.” he whispers. “Is that... too weird?” It makes you weak. You wish he could, too. You would do anything for him, and if he wanted babies, then you would gladly let him breed you again and again. 

“No,” you answer. You want to caress him, but the only arm you have is trying its best to hold you up. Keith hums in gratitude anyway, re-positioning himself to scent across your shoulders and the back of your neck. You’re surprised you can actually smell the glands near the surface of his throat. You were told humans can’t smell Galra pheromones, but it’s a heavy, musky scent that makes your softened cock twitch with new interest. 

_“Mine,”_ he growls. 

It takes several more minutes before his knot is finally small enough for him to pull out. You brace yourself as he slowly pulls his cock from your ass. The knot releases with a sloppy, popping noise, and then you suddenly feel too empty. His cum quickly gushes from your abused asshole. You try to clench it closed, but it refuses any decency and presents itself to Keith like a public glory hole. 

He dips a curious finger into your gaping, leaking, asshole and you groan at the feeling of overstimulation. 

“You look so good like this.” A violent blush travels up your face and chest. You can only imagine how you must look, flushed and filthy, bent over and spread wide like a whore. He runs his finger along your reamed hole and you jerk forward, 

“No more,” you whine. Its pathetic. It’s too much. You can still feel cum dripping down your thighs and the imprinted emptiness in your gut where his cock should be.

You roll over onto your side in defeat and he nuzzles up to you in apology, spooning you from behind so he can groom the short, white hair at the back of your head. Your breathing soon becomes a steady rhythm. Keith’s gentle licks and purrs quickly melt any anxiety away as they finally lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write very often, but when I do you can be sure its porn.


End file.
